degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment nine
When class resumed on Monday 28 August, Stephanie Kaye was notable for her absence. Arthur remarked that she was attending a private school, itself an issue that their parents were not entirely agreed upon. Mom wanted Stephanie at Degrassi, but Dad was concerned about her difficult year, and felt that the private school would be better for her. Their renewed divorce arbitration was far from complete. Dwayne was also absent, along with his sidekicks Stu and Meat. They had been promoted to Grade 9 and been relocated in the interests of the students they had so easily bullied. Now, they were the freshmen at their high schools, and on the bottom rung. In addition, so the grapevine said, they had been split up to three different schools, with Dwayne at Central, Stu at Sir Georges Cartier, and Meat at Borden. Spike returned to full participation, but she had to arrange daycare for her infant, Emma Nelson, born 26 June. Shane was still present, still not making up his mind, but at least his parents’ wish to send him to private school had not gone through. ** Not four days into Grade 9, shocking news was spread around the school on the morning of August 29. Wheels’ parents had been killed in an automobile accident, when a drunk driver ran a red stop light. Wheels was back in school on the morning of Friday 1 September. When Alexa came into Mr. Garcia’s class to say so, everyone started talking about what to do, how to react, what to say to Wheels. Geoff tried to get a word in edgewise but, soft-spoken as he was, he was always talked over. There was no agreement. Then, after Wheels appeared at the door, when he was noticed, everyone was silent, gazing at him. Geoff stood up and walked over. Everyone else seemed to hold their breath, wondering what gaffe Geoff would commit that would enrage Wheels. “Wheels... I think...” Mr. Garcia came in the door. “I think I speak for everyone when I say... we’re... sorry. We...” Geoff gestured helplessly. “We... don’t know... what to say... what you want to hear... what you need to hear. We don’t know. We don’t want to say the wrong thing. But we don’t know the right thing. I’m sorry...” Everyone was quiet, though as Voula looked around, she noticed that the others were a little less tense. “Thanks, Geoff,” Wheels said in a very quiet voice. Then he cautiously stepped up to Geoff, and they hugged. “I know it’s hard for you, Wheels,” Geoff went on. “And we have no excuse, but I’m afraid it’s hard for us.” Geoff looked at everyone else. “I think... we all just got a lot older because of this.” Wheels stepped a little closer to everyone else, and then others began to step up to Wheels and hug him. Mr. Garcia allowed the bereavement to happen. As it continued, Erica stepped over to Geoff. “Geoff... thanks,” she whispered. She glanced back at the others, all waiting their turn. “You do speak for all of us. Thanks for being here.” Geoff tugged Erica’s elbow to get her out into the hallway. “Things are very different at home for Wheels, Erica,” Geoff said. “I don’t know. If it were me, I’d want some things to stay put, like at school. But Wheels has a hole in his life. And while he wants it filled, he probably doesn’t know what with, and he might get mad if we try to fill it for him.” Geoff shook his head. He suppressed some sobs. “What would you fill it with, Geoff?” Erica asked. “Me?” Geoff sighed. “I’m a born-again Christian. I’d let Jesus fill it for me. I’d take... comfort... in knowing that my parents were in His arms. But Wheels?” Geoff shrugged. “It was a Christian funeral... but... Wheels and his parents weren’t as... devout as me. Wheels doesn’t have the same personal relationship with Christ that I do.” Mr. Garcia hovered into view at the doorway. “He’s more alone. If Jesus is there to fill that hole... Wheels doesn’t have the same faith as I do that Jesus is doing it. He’s not aware. As far as Wheels knows...” Geoff paused to consider. “He’s alone. A big hole, empty...” Geoff paused again to suppress sobs. “And Wheels doesn’t know how to fill it or anyone to do it for him. This is gonna be very rough for him. And you and I and everyone else... we’re gonna be stumbling around. We can’t... take... personally... if he lashes back at any of us. As long as we tried to do the right thing. D’you see?” Erica nodded, then turned and noticed Mr. Garcia as well. She started walking inside the room again, and Geoff followed. “Sorry, sir,” Geoff said to him, quietly. “That’s all right, Geoff, thank you.” ** “Geoff,” Snake said, leaning over the table Geoff and Voula were sitting at in the cafeteria on Tuesday. “I don’t know what to do about Wheels.” “Sit down,” Geoff invited. “Thanks.” Snake sat. “I can’t even look at him... and he’s my friend! And he just walked out of the room because of me!” “Snake, I...” “Those were good words you said this morning in home room. What can you tell me, now?” Voula and Geoff locked eyes for a moment. “Snake, you... I know you’re awkward. I was scared every word I said to Wheels this morning. But I was more scared of nobody saying anything. You’re... gonna have to go talk to Wheels... and tell him... you don’t know what to say, or what he wants to hear. Tell him to talk to you about whatever he wants.” Snake nodded, hanging his head down. “Like I told Erica this morning... Wheels has a hole in his life. He needs it filled, but if someone tries to put the wrong thing in it, he’ll... react. He doesn’t probably know what to put in that hole. And if it were me, I’d want as many things as possible to stay the way they were. Go to him, Snake. Let him count on you to at least be the way you were.” “I’ll try, Geoff. I just... don’t know what to say to him.” “Say what you feel. Within reason. Tell him you don’t know what to say.” Snake sighed. “Guess I can only try.” A thought came to him. “What about Joey? Joey’s worried that Wheels blames him for it. That if Joey hadn’t been trying to get Wheels to sneak over for our recording session... it might not have happened.” Geoff and Voula met eyes again. “That’s a heavy one, Snake. No way of... knowing that. Truthfully... Wheels might feel... guilty that the last thing he did for his parents was... disobey them. That’ll be harder for him to get over. Joey’s right to... walk on eggshells. But I hope they reconcile soon enough.” “Should I speak for Joey, too?” “I don’t know.” Geoff shrugged. “Hate to say it, but the three of you were buddies together. You’re going to have to be the first to talk to Wheels. He hurts too badly and he needs a friend. One of his buddies is still on good terms... you.” “Yeah,” Snake said quietly. “Thanks, Geoff.” ** “Geoff?” Geoff turned from his locker to see Joey standing next to him. “Yes, Joey?” “I heard... you said some pretty good things to Wheels this morning when he arrived for class.” Geoff looked down. “I tried. I was on eggshells.” “It seemed to be the right stuff.” Geoff shrugged and looked ruefully at Joey. “Geoff... Wheels is mad at me. What should I do?” “Joey, I... I don’t know. I’m not an expert. I can’t...” Joey fell against adjacent lockers. “He’s my buddy... and I can’t talk to him anymore. He’s mad at me. Do I keep trying or give up?” Geoff busied himself in his locker for a few seconds. “Joey, I can’t give you the best advice. But... all you can do is try. Try to reconcile. But it’s gonna have to be the very best that’s in you. The best you have for anyone. It might not be enough for what’s hurting Wheels. But it’s all you have to offer. All you can do is try. And stay with it. Don’t slack off. Back off, maybe, if you have to, but don’t slack off. Stay with your best. And talk to your parents. Maybe they have some... experience with hurting someone and then trying to make up.” Joey looked up at the ceiling. He’d said some rather belittling things about parents the day of the incident and the day before. But Geoff was right: parents had more experience and might have some useful advice. “Okay, Geoff,” he nodded. “Thanks.” “Your one of his buddies, Joey. Don’t tell him I said this, but being your buddy is part of what’s normal for him. And right now, he needs normal things to make up for the shocking changes. Even if he doesn’t realize it.” “Geoff,” Joey said quietly, “right now... I wish you were one of Wheels’ buddies. Snake and I could really use you.” Geoff shrugged. “I think you’ve got more in you than you yet know. Yet to discover about yourself.” Joey looked deep into Geoff, before shrugging and heading away. ***** end of ninth segment copyrighted story elements from the DJH episode (#27) “Can’t Live With ‘Em”. Category:Blog posts